Strawberry Uke Collection
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: Collection of one-shots. All uke!Ichi with varied pairings. Ratings anywhere from K to M! First chapter: GrimmIchi. AU!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi ya'll. So, I've been reading a LOT of Bleach fanfiction. And honestly, I don't have a singular OTP. But Ichi is my uke! :D So anywho, I'm starting a one-shot collection. The lovely BonneNuit is the inspiration for this. Her "Crush: Uke Ichigo Collection" is the and everyone should go read it right after this!

This story will include the following: **Yaoi, male/male sexy-times, foul language, cute uke Ichi, mpreg, loads and loads of fluff, and massive AU. Separate warnings will be placed on each chapter. Also, some of these are going to be major crack, haha.**

Table of Contents

1: Grimmjow/Ichigo – Band Geek

2: Renji/Ichigo – Prince Not-So-Charming

3: Kenpachi/Ichigo – A Mother's Love

4: Tousen/Ichigo – Four Senses to See With

5: Aizen/Ichigo – The Twisting Pendulum

6: Byakuya/ Ichigo – Eternity

7: Starrk/Ichigo – Dog Days of Summer

8: Kensei/Ichigo – Training the Heart

9: Urahara/Ichigo – Experimental

10: Nnoitra/Ichigo – Love: Yakuza Style

11: Shuuei/Ichigo – The Wonders of Tattoos

12: Szayel/Ichigo – Medicated

13: Ulquiorra/Ichigo – Emotional

14: Toshiro/Ichigo – The Icy Strawberry

15: Chad/Ichigo – Two Sides

16: Shirosaki/Ichigo – Haunted

17: Gin/Ichigo – Darkest Desire

That's it for now, everyone!


	2. Band Geek (GrimmIchi)

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first one-shot in the Strawberry Uke collection. This is Grimm/Ichi.

Summary: Ichigo attends the local high school and plays tenor saxophone in the high school marching band. Grimmjow is a German immigrant student that falls in with a gang of bad asses who like to pick on the band geeks and others who don't meet their "standards." Can love blossom between two very different people?

Warnings: Complete and utter AU, bullying, fluff, violence and language. I do not at all condone bullying. This is actually somewhat based off some of the people in my school. I also sorta based Ichigo off of me XD oh, and in this, it's basically American marching band in Japan. I dunno if they have football games or anything like that over there, or even what it's called XD

Rating: M

~~~xxx~~~

Fifteen year old Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the hallway of Karakura High School with a large case clasped tightly in one hand. His precious tenor saxophone rested safely in its velvet cocoon, prepared for the next football game. It was Friday afternoon and he was leisurely walking down to the band room to practice after retrieving his prized possession from his locker. He reached the band room, shouting hello to his band instructor, Kaname Tousen. The man was blind, but had an enormous talent for music. He could point out who made a mistake, when and why. He could tell who was flat, sharp or just right.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san. How are you today?" Tousen questioned kindly. Ichigo was one of his favorite students, always attentive and open to suggestions on how to improve. He had a brash attitude with the rest of his teachers, but they always brushed him off as a thug, despite that being the opposite of his demeanor. His orange hair was a beacon to teachers that he was no good, but Tousen couldn't see. He couldn't see his hair, or his style, but could see his character. And that was what mattered.

"Hello Tousen-sama! I'm here to practice, if that's okay." Ichigo grinned cheerfully. He sat down in the nearest chair and set his tenor case down carefully. He popped the buttons on the sides and pulled out a shiny gold Jupiter tenor. The pearl buttons gleamed brightly, polished to perfection. He pulled on a black neckstrap to hold up the weight of his tenor, and pulled out the sheet music for their marching band show. There show was loosely based on the play of _Les Miserables._ His favorite song, _I Dreamed a Dream_, was a soft, mournful ballad sung by Fantine. He began playing softly after warming up; smiling at the fact that he was already in tune.

He quickly made his way to the solo he'd been assigned, playing the tune as emotionally as possible. He poured every ounce of sorrow he held in his heart as he played, the words running easily through his mind as he played.

_There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
When it all went wrong_

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came  
And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

The last sullen note made it way from the tenor's bell, ringing throughout the room. Tousen gave a round of applause as Ichigo blushed hotly.

"Thank you, Tousen-sama." Ichigo murmured, embarrassed. Tousen gave a chuckle, placing a hand on his student's shoulder.

"You will do wonderful, Kurosaki-san."

~~~xxx~~~

That was the night of the first football game against a neighboring high school. As half time rolled around, the visiting band took the field, performing a quick show portraying many popular songs. As the Karakura High School Marching Band took the field, the crowd burst into cheers. There was no secret how much parents and other football game attendees enjoyed the shows the band put on. A blue haired student stood several others as a small raven woman named Rukia Kuchiki took the field commander's stand. She saluted confidently and pivoted back to face the band, snapping her hands up into the conducting position. The band snapped into playing position with her as she counted off.

The show began with _Work Song_ from Les Miserables. Quickly making his way across the field, making every set nearly perfectly, Ichigo played the loudest in his section, making up for their lack of talent. As the beginning of the second song, only he and a trumpet player named Shuuei Hisagi moved up to the front. Some of the band playing background formed a semi-circle around the pair. Ichigo started his solo with Shuuei joining in halfway through. He never noticed the shocking blue eyes watching him the entire show.

~~~xxx~~~

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez was new in town, but had already fallen in with what normal people would dub "the wrong crowd." The nine people he surrounded himself with from the moment he arrived were the badasses of Karakura High. Their name struck fear into the hearts of their peers. Admittedly, the Espada were a frightening bunch. Yammy Llargo was the largest member of their gang by far. Aaroniero Arruruerie was a junior who preferred to avoid the sun by all means necessary. Szayelapporo Granz was the pink-haired mad scientist of the gang, also serving as doctor when needed. However, most avoided his medical practices for fear of vivisection. Zommari Rureaux had large metal spikes implanted in his head and was drunk or stoned most of the time. Nnoitra Jiruga was a lanky senior with an eye patch who would not reveal the origins of it to save his own life. Not a soul knew if he wore it for decoration or necessity. Ulquiorra Cifer was the youngest, only a sophomore. He was short with green emotionless eyes that preferred to keep to himself, consistently calling other life forms trash. Tier Harribel was the only woman in the group and stayed quiet most of the time. Baraggan Louisenbairn was actually a university student who chose to hang around. Finally, there was Starrk Coyote, who slept most of the time.

They were a rag-tag group of wanna-be Yakuza who, most likely, would end up as Yakuza by graduation. Sousuke Aizen was always recruited, apparently. But Grimmjow had found kindred spirits in them. He was brand new in this country and they were the first to treat him as a human being, not just some weird immigrant with blue hair and eyes to match.

There was one aspect of the group he did not like, though. They liked to beat up and pick on other minorities in the school. The goths, punks, band geeks, and most other small cliques were the victims of angry outbursts. He'd seen the band perform at the football game Friday night and thought they were pretty good, especially the tangerine haired boy.

He walked down the hallway to find Nnoitra and Zommari ganging up on said orangette. The boy was keeping his instrument case behind him, shielding it from the blows the two Espada were dealing. One particular punch and shove combo had him landing backwards on his black case. With a sickening crunch, his eyes widened. Cackling, the other two boys walked away. The boy slowly opened up his case and found a small crack in the bell. Silent tears trickled down his face. Grimmjow sauntered up beside him and eased down on his knees, making the other look up.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. I saw what happened. Come on, let's take your saxophone to the band room and you to the nurse. You look like you've seen better days." Grimmjow told the other boy as he helped him pick up his instrument and himself. Together, they walked to the band room.

Tousen turned around to hear two pairs of footsteps and sniffling. He frowned. It must be a band student. No other would come down still crying. He heard quiet murmuring, but didn't recognize the voice. The second person clearly was not a band student. He heard the thump of a person sitting down and other thump was a case was placed on the floor. The sniffling slowly quieted as he made his way across the room. He heard the other person talking finally.

"Ichigo, it's okay. I promise." The other male declared confidently. Tousen paused, his brow furrowed. He crossed the rest of the room quickly, kneeling in front of his student.

"Kurosaki-san. What happened?" he asked. Ichigo gave a rushed explanation of what happened. He placed Tousen's hand on the bell where the crack was. His teacher gave him a smile.

"I will personally have it fixed for you. Please remove your mouthpiece, reed, neckstrap, and any cleaning supplies." Tousen assured, standing back up. Suddenly, he had a sobbing Ichigo in his arms.

"Thank you Tousen-sama, thank you!" the boy cried happily. A smile in place, Grimmjow silently thanked every god he could think of that the band director was blind. He wasn't quite sure why, but he was glaring at him while he hugged Ichigo. He wanted that kind of attention, damnit.

~~~xxx~~~

Within a month after the incident with the tenor sax, Ichigo found himself gravitating more toward the blue haired German. He learned that he'd been born to a Japanese businessman and a German baker. After years of living in Berlin, his father had been offered a lucrative position in Karakura. Only an idiot would turn it down, so he, his wife, Grimmjow and his little sister Neliel had pulled up roots and headed for his father's homeland. He complained of missing Germany every once in a while, but mostly talked of the exciting opportunities Japan was sure to provide.

Grimmjow learned that Ichigo had two younger sisters named Karin and Yuzu and an apparently crazy father named Isshin. Isshin owned a local clinic that Ichigo regularly helped in. He learned that Ichigo wanted to graduate from university and go on to medical school and eventually become an emergency room physician. His mother had died in front of him when he was young, and he wanted to be able to help save people he couldn't, like his mom. Masaki Kurosaki was killed when she was struck by a car trying to protect her only son. Ichigo had never forgiven himself for it.

~~~xxx~~~

Finally, the day had come when Grimmjow had to make a choice. His first friends, or Ichigo and his group of friends. They'd accepted him easily after Ichigo had vouched for him. Nnoitra, Baraggan, Tier, and Zommari had surrounded him one day after school near a small store known as Urahara Shoten. He was walking to Ichigo's house after being assigned an English project with him.

"Soooo, Grimm. You been hangin' wit da strawberry. Whatcha got planned fer da kid?" Baraggan questioned, pacing in front of him as Nnoitra and Zommari kept him pinned to the brick wall. Tier gave him a vicious smirk. She'd never agreed with the decision to allow Grimmjow to join their gang in the first place.

"I don't have anything planned for him. He is my friend." Grimmjow growled, muscles and tendons in his neck flexing in an effort to escape the grip of his one-time friends. Nnoitra and Zommari just tightened their holds. He bared his canines as Tier cackled. Baraggan looked somewhat constipated.

"Continue with your friendship and face the consequences." Baraggan murmured close to his face. The cloying smell of alcohol clogged Grimmjow's nose. He wrinkled it in disgust as Baraggan pulled back and ordered Nnoitra and Zommari to release him, Tier clinging to the lanky fifth Espada. Her hips swung as she walked away. Later Grimmjow wished he would've heeded the warning.

~~~xxx~~~

About a week later, the consequences Baraggan had warned him about. Ichigo didn't show up for school on a Tuesday. By Friday, Grimmjow was concerned. He contemplated going to his house, but went to his band director instead. He knew if Ichigo hadn't contacted him, he didn't want him to know. But Tousen-sama would know what was wrong.

"Tousen-sama." Grimmjow greeted as he stepped over the threshold to the band room. The blind man looked up, knowing who it was thanks to his accompanying Ichigo to several practices. The man gave him a nod before going back to his sheet music. He had special conductor versions of all of the songs, written in Braille.

"Tousen-sama, where is Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, walking up to his podium. Tousen removed his hands from his music. He gave Grimmjow what would be a look if using his eyes were possible. He took in the way he could hear the weight shift and the tapping of his fingers against his jean-clad thigh.

"He is in the hospital. He was injured. He is at Karakura General." Tousen-sama muttered. Like a shot, Grimmjow was running out of the room. He rushed through the door, ignoring the shouts of indignant teachers and students alike. He never noticed the singular eye watching his movements.

~~~xxx~~~

"Ichi…Ichi-berry…" Grimmjow murmured, holding onto the limp bandaged hand of his friend/crush. Ichigo had bandages running from his neck to his legs. Some were slightly stained red, while the rest were stark white in contrast to his hair. One of his eyes was blackened and his nose was slightly crooked, clearly healing after being broken. He peaked under the bandages on his neck to find finger shaped bruises covering his neck. At Grimmjow's growl of anguish, Ichigo opened his good eye slowly.

"Grimm…" the injured boy whispered hoarsely. The other's boy's teal eyes snapped up to meet the singular coffee brown. The orangette gave a gentle smile and lightly squeezed the other's hand. After just staring at each other with reassuring murmurs, Ichigo fell back into the land of unconsciousness.

"What did they do to you…?" The teal-haired boy asked softly, pressing a kiss to the bandaged hand before standing and leaving the room silently.

~~~xxx~~~

Ichigo's recovery was slow and painful, but he made it. He had suffered a fractured skull, black eye, broken nose, broken collarbone, several fractured ribs, a broken arm, a broken hand, three broken fingers, and a fractured ankle. He was confined to a wheelchair for several weeks thanks to the broken hand and his inability to place weight on his hand and arm. When he returned the school, he avoided Grimmjow like the plague, despite several attempts made by the cyan-haired man to get him alone.

Finally, he cornered him in the band room.

"What the hell, Ichigo!? You've been avoiding me!" Grimmjow spat as he pinned Ichigo to the wall. Tousen had lunch duty but still allowed Ichigo to come down and spend his free period however he liked.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ichigo cried, cringing. Grimmjow swiftly released him.

"They…they threatened me…said they'd hurt you…" Ichigo whimpered quietly, eyes downcast. Grimmjow tilted his chin up, grasping it lightly.

"Why? And who?" Grimmjow questioned, though he knew the answer already. Nnoitra. Zommari. Baraggan. Tier was probably involved somehow. They roughed him up, badly. To keep him from the German boy.

Slowly, as not to startle the other, Grimmjow pressed his lips against Ichigo. After a light kiss, he smiled and pulled away only an inch.

"Nothing will ever make me stay away from you. I've fallen so hard for you. Ich liebe dich." Grimmjow whispered in his ear, making Ichigo shudder. He loved it when Grimmjow spoke his native tongue.

~~~xxx~~~

Within a week, Baraggan Louisenbairn was expelled from his university for smuggling drugs. He was also given a two year sentence for the assault of one Ichigo Kurosaki. Nnoitra Jiruga discovered his girlfriend, Tier Harribel was pregnant. But not by him, but by his friend Yammy Llargo. She'd been cheating on him the entire time. Zommari was arrested for possession and trafficking of illegal drugs, mostly LSD and ecstasy. So Tier was left to go through her pregnancy on her own, without the benefit of either of her boyfriends.

As Grimmjow sat with his arm around his boyfriend Ichigo, he smiled. Everything was right with the world.


End file.
